In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups for a variety of computing resources, using a variety of methods, and according to a variety of different schedules. Accordingly, an administrator may face a proliferation of backups to manage. In an attempt to facilitate the creation and maintenance of large numbers of backups, traditional backup administration systems may allow an administrator to create and maintain backup templates that allow configuration details specified in the backup templates to be shared across many backups. In this way, an administrator may simultaneously configure multiple backups by configuring the backup template that the backups depend upon.
Unfortunately, the parent-child relationship created between backup templates and dependent backups may introduce complexity and may make future customizations to the dependent backups difficult. For example, a backup administration system may allow an administrator to customize individual backups that depend on a backup template by allowing the administrator to specify configuration details that will thereafter override configuration details from the backup template. This may require the administrator to remember which configuration details are shared and which are overridden. In addition, the administrator may be required to separately customize dependent backups. For these reasons, configuring a large number of backups using traditional backup administration systems may be difficult, time-consuming, and may introduce opportunities for oversight or other human error. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for simultaneously configuring multiple independent backups.